Forbidden Rendevous
by Jade-Max
Summary: Crack Ship Roulette Entry. Palpatine and... you'll have to read to find out who!


Disclaimer: It all belongs to George… I make no money off this.

Title: Forbidden Rendezvous

Author: JadeMax

Timeframe: Several months Pre-AotC (AU, Padmé returned to Coruscant briefly before AotC) to the beginning of AotC (canon)

Characters: Look and See ;)

Summary: Crack Ship Roulette Entry at ;)

Notes: I used a random number generator to get my pairing in "Saga", I hope you enjoy - I haven't written either of these characters before ;)!

**Forbidden Rendezvous**

"Do you have any other requests for the Chancellor, My Lady?"

Padmé shook her head. "You are so good to volunteer for this, Cordé. I am sorry it has to be such a petty matter, but I do not have time to speak with him right now. You are certain this is no imposition?"

"None, My Lady." Cordé assured her friend with a smile. "I have an acquaintance in his office I like to see from time to time."

Padmé caught the sparkle in Cordé's eyes and grinned. "I am glad." She hugged her friend. "Do not be late, we leave for Naboo this evening."

"I will be here." Cordé promised the Senator. She took her leave, pulling her hood up and over the wealth of dark hair that made her idea to serve as the Senator's decoy and bodyguard. She took the lift from the Senatorial apartment down to the flight deck and climbed into the transport that was waiting to take her to the Chancellor's office.

Palpatine was in his office when Sly Moore's face appeared on his holo cam. "Yes?"

"The Senator from Naboo has sent an aide to speak with you, your Excellency."

"Send them in." He turned towards the door, noting the hooded figure who entered almost immediately. He rose to his feet. "Mistress Cordé. It is a pleasure as always. Please." He motioned to the chairs.

Cordé curtsied to him. "You will forgive me if I do not. I have little time."

"Perhaps you have time to join me for a walk?" He nodded towards his private promenade; the only place without security cameras every several meters.

"That is acceptable, your Excellency." She fell into step beside him, her hands twitching in the long sleeves of her robe. "The Senator has asked me to deliver this." She held out an envelope with Padmé's seal on it.

Palpatine walked with her onto the promenade, pocketing the envelope without looking at it. "I will give it my utmost attention, handmaiden."

Cordé inclined her head. "Thank you, your Excellency."

She was suddenly pulled into his arms, his lips hot and demanding as they claimed hers in an urgent kiss. A kiss she returned.

Her hood fell away, her hair tumbling down her back to be wrapped in his hands. Her own slid under his robe, tugging at the bindings around the middle. One of his hands delved beneath her robe, finding flesh, to splay boldly across her back. She arched into his touch, her mouth moving ravenously under his as she greedily sucked his tongue into her mouth, capturing it as firmly and as boldly as he was capturing her body.

His hand moved, and her robe fell open. She was pushed against the wall, and he took her there with an almost frenzied passion that she matched, biting the cloth on his shoulder to muffle her cries lest she bring the guards down on them.

Trembling in the aftermath, they stayed together against the wall, their breathing ragged as their foreheads came to rest one against the other.

"Such beauty." His murmured compliment brought a flush to already heated cheeks.

"You are too kind."

"No." His hips nudged hers before he pulled away, carefully rearranging first her clothes and then his own. "I am possessed by a demon named Cordé."

"Palpatine..." She breathed his name again, reaching up to pull his head down for another kiss. One that was no less passionate for its languidity.

He pulled away reluctantly and carefully straightened her coiffure. They'd become experts at their clandestine meetings, taking what moments they had to enjoy one another before one or both would be noted as missing. Here, on his private promenade, they had more time than in other locales.

It not only lent an air of dangers to their romance, but heightened their passion. They were ever careful, not wishing to be discovered.

Finally, her hair restored, she gently pushed his back into its simple but elegant design. She smiled at him. "We are leaving for Naboo due to attacks on the Senator. I fear I will not see you again for many months."

His hand gently brushed the hair from her cheek, tucking it behind her ear even as the other cupped her face tenderly. "You will seek me you when you return?"

She nodded. "I will, my love."

He kissed her again, this time almost harshly. "Then you had best be alive. I do not like being disappointed."

She shivered and nodded, pulling her hood up to cover her hair and face. She carefully checked her clothing, finding nothing out of order, and then checked his. Palpatine was already immaculate, his face once again the mobile diplomatic mask that he wore for business.

As if the last minutes had never happened.

She sighed inwardly and walked with him back towards his office. She formally bid him good day, thanking him for his time, and not knowing it would be the last time she ever saw him again.

Several months later Cordé was killed in an attack on the Senator Padmé Amidala, having taken a killing blow meant for her Lady in a foiled assassination attempt.

When Palpatine heard the news he didn't outwardly react. Inwardly he moved his schedule up. There would be more death, more destruction, more suffering. The galaxy would pay for the death of his Cordé.

Fin

**Author's Note**: For the record, the roulette pairing I received was Cordé/Palpatine - oh, the possibilities!

Thanks for reading, JadeMax


End file.
